


It Only Takes One

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Team Dynamics, Broken Team, Gen, Healing, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Multiple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sokovia Accords, not team Cap friendly, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Bucky told Steve to leave Tony alone, but in true Steve fashion...he doesn't listen.But when Tony is pulled back to work with the ex-Avengers who have returned to the Compound, an opening in communication and perhaps other things comes into existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is apparently what happens when I sit down and choose to write something. Naturally it goes Marvel Post Civil War (because that's my jam. Sorry - Not Sorry.)  
> So this was just something I wrote up really quickly when I should have been sleeping. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Marvel. And I don't have a Beta.  
> Heads up.

Truth be told: Steve feels a little like a tattle-tale in this precise moment in time.

It’s not a very strong feeling, and it’s certainly not enough of one to make him turn back, but it is something currently in the corner of his mind nagging at him. He figures that it’s not really tattle-telling if there really is a problem, and Steve certainly has a problem.

A five foot nine inches tall problem with a serious grudge problem and who tends to speak entirely in riddles and snark.

Steve has been _trying_ to mend bridges between him and the Iron Man pilot since the Accords reinstated the old members of the Avengers back into the active team roster. The only problem is that Tony is obviously less concerned with the amount of effort that Steve’s been putting into their reconciliation since he can’t seem to be bothered to stop for five seconds and talk it through with Steve like a rational adult.

Yes, Steve will and has admitted that he handled the situation wrong and that if he had another chance, he’d do it differently – but Tony seems to not care in the slightest and its bothering Steve. Not just Steve though, and if it were just about Steve, then maybe he wouldn’t be here today – but Tony’s behavior is affecting the team. He’s absent almost constantly, and when he’s actually present in body – he seems absent in mind. He doesn’t talk to them, he doesn’t come out of the armor and he doesn’t seem to be fitting back in with the rest of the Avengers family.

What’s worse is that his behavior is galvanizing Vision who is starting to act out himself.

 _That’s_ why Steve is here. Because this can’t go on. They can’t keep having this rift between them.

“Mr. Rogers?” The pretty receptionist calls out and he stands immediately. “He’s ready for you now.” She says as she opens the door for him and motions for him to go in.

“Thank you ma’am.” He says with a small nod towards her as she closes the door after him and he approaches the man behind the desk.

“Mr. Rogers.” Everett Ross greets with a big smile as he stands up to shake Steve’s hand. Steve returns the gesture with a smile of his own.

“Mr. Ross. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

“Of course, please, take a seat.” He motions and they both sit down. “How can I help you today?”

“Well sir…there’s been a small problem with the team and I was hoping that you might be able to offer some assistance with it.” Steve says, ignoring the little voice in his head whispering _tattle-tale_ in his ear.

“Nothing too serious I hope?”

“That’s just it sir. While right now it would equate to more of an annoyance, I do firmly believe that it has the potential to fester and turn into something much worse, creating a great many problems for us in the near future if it continues.” Everett leans forward, curious as to what Steve means. “Well sir, you see, since our return to the Compound we’ve experienced some…push back I guess you could call it from other members of the team.”

“Which members?”

“There’s small amounts of pushback from people like Spider-Man and Miss Jones, but my main concern is the core of this problem.”

“Core?”

“Tony Stark sir.” Everett nods with a ‘go on’ motion of his hand. “In the time since we have returned, Mr. Stark has been passively hostile and sometimes belligerent outright. I feel that this impedes team dynamics but also reflects badly on the foundation that the Council and the rest of us are trying to create within the Avengers unit itself.”

“I see, and how has Mr. Stark been…belligerent?” Ross asks, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

“Well, one example is the mandatory team meetings.” Steve says. “We’ve had eleven since our return. Mr. Stark, and the Vision, have missed _all eleven_.”

“I see. I suppose that is concerning, but I do also see the reverse of that. Mr. Stark is a very busy man.” Steve nods.

“I know that sir, but _eleven_ missed meetings? That seems to go beyond the possibility of ‘busy’ and into a more…passive aggressive pattern of behavior.” Steve shakes his head with a small sigh. “The other members of the team and I wish to put this…rift behind us, but this wall that we’re running into is not beneficial to the team as a unit.” Everett makes a few more notes before looking up.

“Well, I see your concerns, but I guess my first question is: why come to me? Shouldn’t this be something that you discuss with your team leader?”

“I have tried talking to Colonel Rhodes about this, but every time I have, I have not received a satisfactory resolution.” Steve motions to Ross. “So here I am. Taking it to the next level.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’re aware – but Mr. Stark has actually put in paperwork and is brokering a deal with the Council to be a…standalone Avenger as it were. The Vision has put in a similar request and those deals are being negotiated right now between the three parties.”

“Tony’s trying to leave the Avengers?” Steve says, disbelief in his tone.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, the image of the Avengers is something that we need to protect and Captain America and Iron Man, well they’re a pair and they go hand in hand.” Steve gets a small smile at the image, Ross isn’t wrong. “But…there is some concern about Mr. Stark’s safety that we’re taking into account in all of this.”

“His safety?”

“Mr. Stark was assaulted not only by you, as you have already admitted too – but also by Miss Maximoff, Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barnes.” Ross answers slowly. “He has put forth a motion that an unsafe working environment where he cannot trust his team mates creates an atmosphere of oppression, fear and paranoia. So he wishes to walk away. The Vision has also expressed his desire to not be on a team with the Scarlet Witch after his own experience with her in the Compound all that time ago.”

“Those were special circumstances.” Steve argues. “Tony knows that we wouldn’t harm him now.”

“Maybe he does, or maybe he doesn’t. Either way, the vote goes out at the end of the month. Because of this vote, and the issues with the team that he brings up, he would not be required to go to the meetings.”

“Mr. Ross, I know Tony. I’ve known him for years and he has a tendency to…blow things out of proportion. I _know_ that if he just took some time with the team, we’d be able to put this all behind us. No one was innocent in those moments and I think it’s a real disservice to not allow the Avengers to attempt to reconcile.” Ross seems to be thinking about it.

“I’ll put in a call and see what I can do. Perhaps we can get this handled in a satisfactory manner befitting adults. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Steve nods.

“Of course sir. Thank you for understanding and helping.”

+++

Rhodes takes a moment outside the lab door and takes a deep breath. God how he wishes he wasn’t here right now, and certainly not for this.

“FRIDAY, may I get access to the lab please?” He says aloud after pulling himself back together and the doors light goes from red to green. “Thank you.”

 ** _‘My pleasure Colonel.’_** FRIDAY answers him.

“-you come back here with that right now! No! U! Don’t hand that to DUM-E, don’t you dare hand that to- and you did! I can’t believe you just did that! DUM-E come here! Give it back!” Rhodes turns the corner and watches in amusement as Tony chases the bots around the lab. DUM-E seems to have one of Tony’s Stark Pad’s in his claw and Rhodey leans on the doorframe to watch. “DUM-E I swear I will send you to a tuna packing plant! That’s what you’ll do all day – pack tuna! You know how you hate tuna cans!” Tony almost launches across the desk to get at the bot when Butterfingers grabs the tablet and takes off in the other direction. Tony gets a fake horrified look as he places his hand over his heart, staggering back like Butterfingers has hit him. “Butterfingers? How could you betray me like this?” Butterfingers of course chirps in happiness, holding the tablet up high as he runs around with it. Tony eventually catches him and wrestles to get the tablet back, barely winning when U and DUM-E try to assist their brethren but end up making things awkward and cumbersome for Butterfingers and Tony gets the tablet. “AHA! I am victorious!” Tony seems to notice Rhodey for the first time and gets a smile. “Hey Honey bear! I didn’t see you there.”

“Haven’t been here long. What’s up with them?”

“Oh, they’re declaring bed time. FRIDAY explained the need for me to ‘charge’ and now they think I ‘charge’ on the couch.” He shrugs with a snicker and comes over, giving him a quick hug. “What’s going on? You’ve got your ‘Tony I have bad news’ face.”

“I have a face for that?”

“Yup.” Tony points at him. “And that’s it right there. In living color. What’s up?” Rhodey sighs and shakes his head.

“I just want you to know that I argued against this – vehemently I might add.” Tony’s smile falls a little and he gets a concerned look.

“Okay?”

“So…Rogers went to Ross the other day.” Rhodey says and Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, but he went to him whining that you haven’t given them a fair chance to mend bridges.”

“Last time I checked, I didn’t have too.” Rhodey must get a look. “…okay…now I’m concerned. What did Ross do? I mean, I know that he’s been the loudest advocate about the whole ‘True Avengers Team Lineup’ thing, but what’d he do? Refuse the transfer?”

“No, no that’s still being worked out.”

“Okay, then what?”

“It was decided that Rogers had a point, and that because his actions were done under duress and since they’ve all been cleared of any and all charges-” Tony snorts. “That they decided that you didn’t have a case on the grounds of assault and Rogers request for a staying period of the transfer was accepted.”

“Staying period, what’s that entail?”

“…Ross and the others want you and Vision to show your willingness to work together with the team and they want you to move into the Compound for the duration of the time until the transfer request is approved. At that time, they’ll allow the transfer to go through, but it’s so fucking clear that they think you’re just being silly and that you’ll retract it once you sing Kumbaya with them.” Tony’s quiet for a few moments. “Tony?”

“FRIDAY, please write up a letter of resignation for Iron Man off of the Accords.”

“Tony.” Rhodey says, reaching out and placing a hand on Tony’s arm. Tony shakes his head.

“No. No they don’t get to do that. I will not be played with like SHIELD did.”

“I know. I know man, but if you retire – it’s permanent. You’ll never wear the armor again.”

“No, I’ll never go into battle in the armor again. I use the armor for many purposes.”

“Yeah, but that means you won’t be able to go help Peter if the kid gets himself in trouble. Or assist the Defenders if something happens. You’ll be saying that you’re off the playing board and that’ll be it.” Tony gets a look on his face like he’s in pain.

“I can’t Rhodey… I can’t put myself in that position again.”

“Just because you have to have the Compound as your ‘Base of Operations’ for a month or two doesn’t mean that you have to interact with them on a daily basis. The lab is outside the purview of the Accords which means that you and Vision can pretty much live down there and never interact with them. There are events that you can go to that they won’t have access to, there are things to handle it.” Tony looks away, a frustrated and panicked look in his eye.

“You know how they’ll act. How they’ve already been acting.”

“That you’re the devil and they have every right to parade around their superiority?” Tony gets a slightly sarcastic smile at Rhodey’s words, but it doesn’t reach his eyes because the truth of the statement isn’t actually funny. “It’s up to you.”

“And Vision.” Tony runs a hand through his hair. “God, have you told Vision yet?”

“No, not yet. I came here first.” Tony gives a small nod.

“I’ll go talk it over with Vision…let’s…let’s see what he wants to do and then we’ll see about making plans for the next couple of months.”

+++

“So how did it go?” Natasha asks the minute that Steve walks into the common area and he glances over in her direction. She’s cleaning her knives on the table while Bucky sits not too far away going through his guns.

“It went great.” He says with a smile. “The Council agreed with me.”

“Agreed with you how?” Clint asks, looking over the back of the couch at him.

“They think that Tony hasn’t acted in good faith and as such they’re requiring him to move back into the Compound with us.” Steve looks around at the faces in front of him and is a little surprised when Sam and Bucky both look like they’re not happy with the news. “What’s wrong?”

“Dude…I mean…it’s not like Stark’s just up and deciding that he doesn’t want to share the same sandbox with us anymore. He does have some legitimate reasons for wanting to stay away.” Sam says, sounding so unhappy with this current turn of events.

“We’ve been cleared of all that.” Steve reminds him and Sam shakes his head.

“Being cleared in the courts doesn’t mean we’re cleared in the mind and memory of the victim. Forcing Stark to come here…is…I mean, ‘wrong’ doesn’t feel like it covers it.”

“Stark is _not_ a victim.” Wanda growls. “He’s many things, all of them bad, and he is certainly _not_ a victim. We didn’t do anything to him that he didn’t force us to do in the first place.” Sam gives her a look that will completely start an unnecessary argument if Sam lets fly whatever words he’s thinking and so Steve quickly intervenes.

“It’s in the past- whatever it is and however it makes him feel - It’s in the past and it needs to stay back there.” Steve says assuredly. “We all need to move on from what happened. We can’t let Zemo win.” Steve shrugs. “The Council saw it the same way. Vision and Tony will be here by the end of tomorrow.”

“Good.” Clint says, turning back around and flipping through the channels again. “I needed some new arrows anyways.”

“Just because he has to stay here doesn’t mean he’s going to make you equipment Clint.” Sam says and Clint snorts.

“Sure. We’ll see about that.” Clint chooses a game show and puts the remote down. “But Stark better start coming up with one hell of a groveling apology if he expects anything to be fixed.”

“It’s not about that Clint.” Steve says and Clint shakes his head.

“Yes it is. He locked Wanda up, he put that fucking collar on her. He took me away from my family. He betrayed you, and me and Natasha – hell, name one person that Stark _hasn’t_ fucked over. No, he better understand that we’re not just going to roll out the red carpet for him.” Steve sighs a little and glances at Bucky, giving him a helpless sort of shrug.

He’s a little confused with the almost cold look that Bucky is giving the back of Clint’s head as he continues to oil his guns.

Steve waits until Bucky’s all packed up and back in his room before he knocks on the door and gives him a small wave when he opens it.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asks, slipping past Bucky and coming into the room. “I mean…if you’re worried about Tony coming back tomorrow – don’t be. We’re not going to let him do anything to you.” Steve promises and Bucky gives him a look like Steve’s being kind of daft. “So…you know…don’t worry.”

“I’m not ‘worried’ about Stark hurtin me.” Bucky says after a few moments of silence. He crosses his arms with a displeased look. “We talked about this.” He says and Steve nods. “And I thought we agreed that you were gonna leave him alone.” Steve shakes his head.

“I know, and I did; but Buck – how long was I supposed to just ignore this?”

“However long it took.”

“It’s been long enough, and I just…I wanted the team back together, things will be better once the team is back.” Bucky snorts and Steve gives him a look. “What?”

“Team Stevie? _Team_?” Steve doesn’t understand the emphasis and he nods. “Steve, if the ‘team’ acted even 1/100 th of the way that they’ve been actin since Wakanda towards Stark – then wake up, because there was never a team here. Or at least not one that Stark was on.” Steve rears back a little, shaking his head.

“What? Buck, you don’t understand.” Bucky’s face is unimpressed.

“What’s there to understand?”

“You can’t get mad at the team because they’re angry at what he did.”

“Oh? And what was that?” Bucky asks, sliding his duffel under the bed and putting the mandatory gun under the pillow. “Send them to jail? Last time I checked blowin shit up and being fugitives from the law tends to land you there on your own. No extra help needed.” Bucky snaps and Steve shakes his head.

“The Accords would have never happened had it not been for Tony, Buck. That’s why they’re mad. None of this _had_ to happen.”

“Stevie, wake up. Even I know that the Accords were writing on the wall long before Stark got involved. Just say what you want to say. He didn’t side with you, he didn’t agree with you and ya’ll blame him for you being on the losing side. That doesn’t sound like a ‘team’ to me.”

“That’s not how it went down.” Bucky gives him a look like Steve’s kidding himself. “It’s not.”

“Stevie. I’ve listened to those people out there – those ‘team mates’ of his do nothin but spit on anything even barely resembling something Stark related. That’s not new. Hatred like that, behavior like that? That’s rooted deep and I’m not surprised that Stark wants nothin to do with it anymore.”

“Bucky, if you knew the things that Tony’s done.” Steve starts and Bucky sighs.

“And what about the things I’ve done? What about the things the Widow has done? Or the archer? What about the _witch_?” There’s a darkness in how he mentions Wanda, always has been, ever since he found out that she was able to get into his mind at any time she pleased. Steve didn’t know how to set the Soldier at ease when it came to the young girl. “Why is it I only ever get told ‘if you knew what Stark has done’ like that justifies something.” Bucky shakes his head. “I’m warning you Stevie. We’ve caused that man enough pain and I’m not gonna stand by and watch him get hurt again.” Bucky gets a slightly faraway look that’s got pain behind it. “I figure that’s the least I can do…to try and make up for some of the things I’ve done.”

“It wasn’t you!” Steve snaps, feeling like a broken record. “It was Hydra, don’t let Tony make you feel like you’re responsible for something you didn’t do. Did you pick the targets? Did you want to do it? No, you’re not responsible. Leave it to the people who actually did it, that’s where the blame should rest.” Bucky just gives him a sad smile.

“So you keep tellin me.” Bucky shakes his head after a minute. “Fair warning Stevie. Anyone messes with Stark – they’re gonna have to go through me.” There’s a look in his eyes. “And it won’t be pretty.”

+++

The car pulls to a stop in front of the Avengers Compound and Tony sighs as he throws it in park.

“Remind me again why we are going through this farce please?” Vision asks as he looks out of the passenger window up at the building.

“Because the Avengers hate us and think that they’re owed something or another and apparently Ross is a Captain America fan.” Tony replies with a sigh. “It’s temporary, only until the transfer paperwork goes through and I’ve been assured that at the next meeting it’s getting pushed through. It’s already been approved, we just need to wait for the final go ahead.”

“And if they decide to ‘change their minds because the Avengers should be a solid unit’?” Vision asks and Tony shrugs.

“Then I know I’m putting in my – very loud mind you – resignation.”

“I think I’d be satisfied doing that now.” Vision says with a look at the building and Tony reaches over and puts a hand on his arm.

“Hey, if you want to resign – go for it. I’ll back you up.” Vision turns and gives him a small smile.

“Thank you, but no. I will not leave you to the wolves so to speak.”

“I’ve handled worse crowds than this. You should have me tell you about MIT someday.”

“No, but thank you. I will remain by your side as you remained by mine.” Vision shakes his head. “That does not mean that I do not wish that we did not have to be here.”

“Me too buddy, me too.” Tony says as he slides on a pair of sunglasses, before handing a second set to Vision. Vision accepts them with a small amount of surprise and puts them on, Tony almost wants to laugh at the sudden attitude that Vision gets. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

They get out of the car and walk in through the front doors and already the first thought that Tony has to fight back is the thought of just turning around with a ‘nope’ as he sees Rogers standing there with a shy, unsure smile on his face.

The second thought in Tony’s mind is to punch him, but he decides against that because it’ll leave his fist broken and he’d rather not deal with that right now. Luckily, a third, much more rational though wins out.

“Vision…Tony. It’s good to see you back.” Steve says, as if they’re here because they’ve chosen to be and not because Rogers has forced their hand for now. Tony wonders if Steve really believes in his mind that anything about this situation is okay – but then again, Steve only sees what Steve wants to see so Tony wouldn’t put it past him. Steve holds out his hand in greeting as they approach, and Vision must be on the same wavelength as Tony because neither of them even pause as they walk past the blonde.

“You know, I was thinking. There’s extra square footage in the lab. We could call in an interior decorator and set you up a studio down there.” Tony offers and Vision gets a small smile.

“That sounds quite acceptable. How long should it take to get FRIDAY back up and running in the Compound?”

“Eh, the servers are still there so I’m guessing about two to four hours for the system download.”

“That’s not a bad time limit.”

“No, not at all.” Tony agrees as they make their way to the elevators. They stop in front of it and Tony punches in his code. Regardless of the entire lab being scrubbed and deconstructed, he still doesn’t like the thought of anyone going down just in case he ever decided to return.

He had always thought that the return would be a personal choice – leave it to Rogers and the others to fuck that up.

‘Viz?” Wanda’s voice comes behind them, echoing the same hopeful sentiment that Rogers’s face held earlier and the muscles in both of the men’s bodies tighten.

“I was wondering, if we might share the PA system down there.” Vision says, ignoring Wanda and Tony scrunches his nose up as he makes a displeased face.

“Half classic rock and half musicals?” He asks, keeping Vision’s subject going and the other man nods. Tony sighs overdramatically. “Fine, but I draw the line at ‘Cats’. You’ve listened to that one far too much. Hell, how about I just _get_ you a cat and call it a day?”

“Vision.” Wanda’s voice is closer, and much louder.

“So, look who’s finally decided to grace us with his presence.” Clint’s sneer is new to the area and Tony almost lets out a grateful sigh with the elevator doors open. Both him and Vision step in, Tony immediately pushing the close button and watching as the group that’s formed around them frowns at the two of them. “Stark!” Clint snaps as he moves forward to stop them, but he knows that these doors won’t stop just because a hand’s in the way so he pulls back at the last second to avoid losing a finger.

Tony lets out a sigh as they begin the descent down.

“You know it’s just going to get worse from here on out right?” He asks Vision and the other man nods.

“I am aware…but it seems like we’re going to have to learn to take small graces where we can find them and take everything else one day at a time.”

“Just for two months.” Tony says and Vision nods.

“Just for two months.”

+++

“They just ignored us Buck!” Steve snaps after they’ve returned from a mission, pacing around the workout room with an obvious tremor of rage going through his body. “I mean, I was right there. I was trying to get us off on a good foot after they ignored us the last time - and they just spat in my face!” Bucky braces the punching bag when Steve returns to it and lands a few wild punches. “And do you know what’s worse? He’s even got Vision behaving the same way he is. You should have seen how Vision ignored Wanda! And Vision basically implying that only Tony has his back? I mean – what was that?” Steve returns to slam his fist into it some more and the seam breaks.

“Did you really expect somethin else punk?” Bucky asks, glancing down at the sand pouring from the bag like blood from an open wound.

“Yes? No? I don’t know!” Steve says with frustration winding through his words and Bucky reaches up, unlatching the broken bag and dropping it into the growing punching bag cemetery, before grabbing a fresh one and latching it up. “I mean, I thought that if I could just get him here that he’d realize how absolutely childish-” Steve hits the bag. “Ridiculous-” another hit. “And petty he’s being right now!” Bucky opts not to answer him, and he’s found recently that most of the time people don’t actually want a response, they just want to rant. “I mean, I get it. His feelings are hurt, but I’ve already apologized for it! Dragging it out like this? Weakening the team like this?” Steve shakes his head and starts pacing again with a growl. “And now, they’re all holed up down there again. FRIDAY won’t let us in.” The mention of the female computer program does make Bucky uncomfortable, realizing that every room is under her potential surveillance now.

“I told you not to push it.” Bucky reminds him. “You should have let him come back on his own.”

“He’d have never come back.” Steve snaps and Bucky shrugs.

“And he should have had the chance to make that choice.” Steve shakes his head with a sigh.

“I’m going to have to report that he’s still undermining team dynamics.” Steve says, like he’s so put out. “God I wish he wouldn’t make me do that.”

“Then don’t.”

“What?” Steve glances at him.

“Stark’s not makin you do anything. You got in this mess getting Ross involved when ya shouldn’t have. Getting him involved again isn’t gonna fix anything.”

“I can’t allow this to go on.” Steve says with a shake of his head.

“Yes you can. You’re not the leader anymore Stevie. It’s not your place to be worrin about ‘team dynamics’ or whatever other bullshit label you want to put this under.”

“Tony’s here because he’s been commanded to work with us. If he’s not following the rules then I have to inform the Council.”

“Stark’s here because they said he had to move back in. They didn’t say he had to interact with us.” Bucky’s seen the letter drafted up by the Accords Council. It leaves dozens of loopholes for Stark to work with and the man is already using one.

“It’s clear that he’s supposed to interact with us.”

“It doesn’t say it – he doesn’t have to do it.” Bucky informs him and Clint chooses to walk in at that time.

“So, when are we storming the castle?” He asks and both Steve and Bucky glance at him

“…We’re not.” Bucky says calmly and Steve glances at him while Clint rolls his eyes.

“Of course we are. I mean, it sucks that we don’t have Thor right now. He could just bash down the doors and pull Stark out screaming and kicking like the toddler he’s being right now, but whatever. Old fashioned way I guess.” Steve goes to say something when Bucky cuts him off.

“I said. We’re not.” He repeats and the tone in his voice makes Clint look at him confused.

“Why not?” He asks.

“He doesn’t want to come out. He doesn’t come out. End of discussion.” Bucky replies as Natasha and Wanda enter the room.

“He has not come out and he is keeping Vision down there with him.” The Sokovian girl says and Bucky shakes his head.

“Vision seemed pretty content to go down there on his own. If he doesn’t want to come up, he don’t have to either.”

“Stark’s probably keeping him down there.” She accuses and Natasha puts a hand on her arm. “No, it doesn’t make sense. Vision would want to talk to me. This is something that Stark’s done.”

“Not to mention, he could be doing anything down there.” Clint adds. “Making another Ultron for all we know. It’s not safe to let him be down there unsupervised.”

“The lab is off limits to us.” Bucky reminds them. “It’s his lab for his company. We don’t have any rights to storm it, and even if we did – we ain’t gonna.”

“Well maybe you’re not.” Clint says with a snort and Bucky lets go of the bag that he’s been keeping his hands on and steps towards the archer.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear.” He says, and his voice is cold and threatening. “No one is gonna touch those doors. If Stark and Vision want to come out, they’ll come out. If they don’t, they don’t. Anyone who has a problem with that – can talk to me.”

“Since when did you declare yourself Stark’s personal bodyguard?” Clint says, stepping up towards Bucky and almost getting into his face.

“When I realized he needed one from all of you.” Comes Bucky’s response and the words and the threat don’t sit right with Steve, but he comes forward and gets in-between the two of them.

“That’s enough.” He says. “Bucky’s right. We can’t force them out of the lab. Too many chances for Tony to get us wrapped up in red tape.” Bucky gives Steve a look like Steve’s missed the point somehow. “He has to come out, we’ll talk to him then.”

+++

There’s a knock on Bucky’s window later that night and Bucky sits up in bed, gun in his hand before he’s even realized it. He moves over to the window and pulls open the curtains – to see Iron Man floating outside his window. The armor does a small little wave.

“May I come in?” He asks and it takes Bucky a second before he nods and opens the window, standing aside as the armor crawls in. “Sorry about the window treatment – but as you can imagine I’m avoiding the hallways.” Bucky nods, before holding up his gun and placing it down on the table in a gesture of goodwill. “Yeah…just because you don’t have a loaded firearm doesn’t mean you’re not a threat to me Robocop, so forgive me if I keep this on.”

“If that’s what makes you comfortable.” Bucky replies easily. “I’m good.” There’s a moment of silence between the two men. “What brings you by? Not really seein you as the house call type.”

“I guess…I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Bucky asks with a confused look.

“If those morons really think that I don’t know when they make threats against me or my company then they’re stupider than I gave them credit for and recently I don’t give them much credit.” The other man says as he crosses his arms. “And threatening to ‘storm the castle’ is a threat against not just me but Stark Industries as well.” Bucky cringes a little.

“You heard that?”

“FRIDAY is back in the Compound. It was written in the agreement that she would be monitoring everything like she was before.” Tony shifts his weight. “But I didn’t come here to talk about that…I wanted to say…” There’s a pause like the other is trying to figure out what he’s actually come here to say. “I heard what you said…saw what you did…Thanks.”

“If it’s worth anything…I’m sorry I even had to.” Tony shakes his head at Bucky’s statement.

“Trust me, this isn’t anything new. They’ll probably wear you out before weeks end, but…thanks. You didn’t have to stick up for us, and I’ll be honest, you were the last one I expected it from.” Bucky looks down at his arm, at the arm that the Wakandan’s outfitted him with. Bucky’s not stupid, he knows who really built it. T’Challa had said that he had ‘outsourced’ and Steve had never questioned.

Bucky hadn’t needed to so he didn’t either.

“…I’m sorry.” The way the armor goes stiff tells Bucky that Tony knows what he’s talking about, and it’s not the asshole way that the ‘Avengers’ have been responding to Tony and Vision.

“…I know.” Is what he says after a minute. “…and I’m sorry too, for blowing your arm off.”

“You built me a new one.” There’s a movement that looks like surprise.

“You knew?”

“Seriously?” Bucky asks

“Then…why would you ever take it.”

“…You’re the best at what you do…and I guess…I guess I trusted you not to screw me over with tech.” The armor tilts its head a little.

“…you surprise me Barnes.” Tony says after a minute. “I don’t know what to do with that…but you surprise me.” Bucky gives him a small smile.

“I’ll try to keep that up.” He jokes and he’s relieved when the armor’s modulator lets out an amused snort. Tony shakes his head and moves back towards the window.

“I just wanted to say ‘thanks’…in person.” He says and Bucky nods. The armor pauses at the window. “See you around Barnes.”

“Likewise.” He says as the armor waves at him and crawls back out of the window and flies off into the night.

He doesn’t know why, but he feels like maybe this is the beginning of something new. Maybe even something good. There’s been such a lack of good these days, who knows, maybe he’s overdue for a little good.

He grabs the gun and turns off the lights.

Tomorrow’s another day. He’ll see what happens then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! So apparently this story is going to be a little bit longer than I originally intended.  
> Hope you don't mind!

In all honesty, Bucky hasn’t been looking forward to the meeting today.

Apparently, he’s the only one for whom that’s true. Steve’s all but been crossing off the days on his calendar with a big red ‘X’. It’s the first time that he’ll be able to truly interact with the billionaire outside of the battlefield and with Tony outside of the suit. The others have been antsy about the meeting as well, but for their own reasons that Bucky doesn’t even pretend to try to understand. Clint’s been looking like he’s on a warpath, Natasha’s got some kind of plan brewing, and Wanda could care less about Tony’s arrival apart from the fact that Tony arriving means that Vision is arriving as well.

There are only two required meetings before the end of the ‘Staying Period’, not that Steve hasn’t tried to get a few more added onto the docket but Rhodes has denied each and every attempt. It’s been driving Steve up the walls, the inability to command the Avengers the way that he wants to. Bucky can tell that the loss of ‘Team Leader’ has really bothered Steve even if he tries to pretend otherwise.

By the time Bucky enters the conference room, everyone but Rhodes, Tony and Vision are present. Bucky takes in the way that they’ve already arranged themselves and he almost sighs. It’s so heavy handed that he almost wants to shake his head as well. Apart from Rhodes’s seat at the front, the only other seats available are the two on either side of Steve – clearly one is meant for him – and the other is next to Wanda at the absolute opposite end of the table.

Bucky goes over and Steve motions to the seat that’s blanketed by Sam on the other side for him and Bucky walks past it and takes the one between Steve and Clint. Steve gets a small frown.

“Buck, this one’s for you.” He says, motioning to the other seat and Bucky crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

“Didn’t realize we had assigned seating.” He says and it seems to trip Steve up for a second before Steve figures that Tony will just sit on his other side and lets the whole thing go.

“I wanted to speak with Stark.” Clint says next to him and Bucky shrugs.

“Then speak to him when he gets here.” He says and it’s obvious that there’s no love lost between Clint and him when Clint rolls his eyes with a huff and turns back to Natasha in order to whisper something to her. He knows it’s about him by the way her eyes go to him and he really couldn’t care less.

The door opens right on time and all the eyes in the room go to the three men who enter. Tony and Vision glance around to see the obvious seating chart, before they share a look with each other – and without saying anything to each other they both move towards the table.

Bucky has to bite back a smile when he sees Tony take the seat next to Wanda, giving the girl a sunny grin at her obvious displeasure at Tony sitting next to her, as Vision comes over and takes the seat next to Steve.

Leave it to the two of them to throw a wrench in ‘The Plan’.

“Are we ready to get started?” Rhodes asks, but presses on without really giving anyone a chance to argue or disagree. They get through the majority of the meeting without issue, but naturally near the end when Rhodes always opens up the conversation to the table, the other shoe drops.

“I have something to add.” Steve says and Rhodes nods towards him. “Well, there seems to still be some discord in the team dynamics.” He starts and Bucky sighs. “Certain members have been…dismissive at the best of times and at the worst insulting.” He looks right at Tony who has the most bored look on his face. “I was hoping that we might correct this sort of…behavior before it affects us negatively in the field.”

“And what do you propose?” Rhodes asks and Steve shrugs.

“Team building exercises. Actual required interaction with the team.” He replies and Rhodes makes a few notes on a pad of paper.

“I’ll take that into consideration and see what might be done.”

“No offense, but this is too important to be pushed off and ‘considered’.” Steve says with a challenge towards the other man and Rhodes doesn’t rise to the bait.

“Team building exercises are a great idea, but require a lot of planning and preparation. Schedules need to be consulted, events planned, locations and a whole bunch of other things.” Rhodes says calmly. “I’m not ‘pushing off’ your concern, I’m making sure that it’s handled in the best way possible.”

“And let’s guess, in order to be ‘properly handled’ it’s going to take two months to manage?” Clint says sarcastically.

“I’m unsure how long it’ll take at this time. It first needs to be approved by multiple parties, and then it needs to be scheduled as well as making sure that the rotation of it doesn’t leave the world defenseless while we’re off doing trust falls.” Rhodes makes a few more notes. “So I’ll let you all know as soon as I know something about it.”

“And the actual interaction with the team part?” Steve challenges a moment later and Rhodes looks at him.

“Not a requirement for _any_ member of the Avengers, and certainly not a requirement of Ross’s request to certain members which is what I’m under the impression that we’re talking about. I don’t see that one transpiring anytime soon without the actual consent of the people involved.”

“I don’t think that those ‘certain members’ have been acting in good faith as required by the Accords Council.” Steve replies instantly and Rhodes shakes his head.

“As per the requirement of the Accords request, Iron Man and Vision have upheld their part of the agreement. Whether or not you like what that looks like, or whether or not it was all that you thought it was going to be when you spoke with Ross is unimportant. The Accords Council have been kept up to date on their agreement and have also agreed that the two of them have acted well within their ‘good faith’ requests.” Rhodes looks back down at his notepad, clearly dismissing Steve. “There will be no more discussion about it.” Steve looks like he wants to say something but Clint raises his hand.

“I have a question.” He says. “Certain jobs have not been done in a while.” Rhodes glances up again at that.

“Meaning?”

“Equipment.” Clint replies. “It’s been a while since it’s been looked at or adjusted.” Rhodes nods, making another note.

“I see; I’ll certainly check in on that. I’ll see what’s going on and get that handled immediately. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.” Clint just looks at Rhodes for a moment before snorting.

“Well you could just ask him.” He says, motioning to Tony and Rhodes frowns.

“I don’t follow.” He says and Clint does another motion to Tony but with a lot more emphasis.

“You could just ask him right now. When is he going to get back to doing what he’s actually good at?” He looks at Tony.

“If you’re implying that you think Mr. Stark is responsible for your equipment, then I need to inform you that you’re incorrect.” Rhodes says. “Stark Industries doesn’t produce weapons and Tony didn’t accept the contract from the Accords as a private contractor.” There’s a pause around the table at the information and Bucky can’t help but watch the entire thing unravel.

“What?” Clint asks a moment later and Rhodes shrugs.

“The Accords Council is not contracted with anyone in this room for your equipment.” He replies and Steve sits up, looking at the brunet at the opposite end of the table.

“Tony.” He says, and his voice has a heavy sort of disappointed reprimand in it. “Don’t you think that’s taking things too far?”

“Mr. Rogers, please refrain from assuming that certain members are required to perform certain tasks.” Rhodes replies to him instead of Tony. “Mr. Stark is not doing Avengers equipment anymore. I will find out who is currently responsible for it and get in contact with them. Naturally, if you’re unhappy with what they’re providing you are more than welcome to seek external contracts. Do know that the Accords will not honor any deals made with outside parties.”

“So in theory, Stark can make us equipment if we stroke his ego enough.” Clint snaps and Rhodes sighs.

“Mr. Stark is an outside contractor and is capable of providing anything he feels like providing. He is not _required_ to provide anything though. Whatever payment requirements he has is up to him, but that’s that.” Rhodes clearly closes the discussion on that topic as well as there’s a small beep from Tony’s area. The brunet looks surprised as he pulls out his phone and glances at whatever text message he just got in.

“What? No, no, no, no.” He mutters to himself as he looks at whatever information is on it. He glances up at Rhodes. “Are we finished here?” He asks and Rhodes nods. Tony’s already standing up to his feet at Rhodes’s assent as Steve rises to his as well.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asks the other man and Tony ignores him.

“Viz, I need you to go downstairs.” He says and Vision stands with a look of confusion.

“Why?” He asks at the same time that Wanda declares,

“You don’t tell him what to do Stark. If he wants to stay, he can stay.” Tony barely spares her a glance before rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, sure. Vision – will you _please_ go downstairs…like ASAP?”

“What’s going on Tony?” Steve tries again as Vision nods and moves to the door.

“Of course.” He says as Tony glances at Rhodes.

“I’m going to need your help; can you stick around for a few minutes?” He asks his best friend and Rhodes nods with a look of confusion. “Thanks.” He practically ushers Vision out of the room and the others follow as FRIDAY opens the elevator for Vision. “I’ll be right down.” He tells the other man and Vision nods slowly, the look of confusion never leaving his face as the doors close between them.

“Tony.” Steve snaps, “What is going on?”

“None of your business Mr. Rogers.” Tony says eventually as he makes to move towards the front door.

“It’s our business if you’ve fucked something up again.” Clint snaps as Steve shakes his head.

“If you’ve done something wrong, we can help. Don’t shut us out.” He offers to Tony who just ignores him. It takes a moment before Tony turns and looks at Bucky.

“Hey, can I get your help?” He asks and Bucky hides the surprise he feels at the request and he just nods.

“Sure.” He says and Steve steps in-between the two of them.

“No.” He says and Bucky puts a hand on his shoulder to move him.

“Punk, I don’t remember askin you for permission.” Bucky warns him and Steve shakes his head as he looks at him.

“You don’t know what’s happened, you don’t know what he’s done. I’m not letting him turn you into some fall guy for his mistake.” Tony’s rolling his eyes in the background and Bucky sighs.

“I still don’t remember askin for your permission Stevie. Move.” Steve looks so hurt and so confused when Bucky gently pushes past him and Tony waves him over to the front doors. There’s a car outside and Bucky recognizes the man as Pepper Pott’s security detail. Happy Hogan he thinks he remembers the man’s name being.

Happy has a Kleenex at his nose and he’s shaking his head at Tony as they all come outside.

“You’re early!” Tony says unhappily and Happy shakes his head.

“It’s Satan.” He says with a sniffle. “I’m not carting it around anymore.” There’s some confusion from everyone as Rhodes presses something that separates the braces from the wheelchair and he rises to his feet. Tony motions the two over and Happy pops the trunk as Tony opens the passenger door and reaches in and pulls out a small box.

“Really Hap? Really?”

“It’s got air holes.” The other man says with a healthy step back from it.

“You’re a terrible person.” Tony mutters as he pops open the lid and looks inside. He must see something he likes because he gets a silly sort of smile.

“What is it?” Steve asks as he starts to come over and Tony looks up at him, pressing down the flaps again.

“None of your business.” He repeats with a solid sort of command in his voice. “Back off.” He doesn’t look at Steve who is clearly irritated by the statement and he looks at Happy. “Did you get everything else?”

“Of course. It’s in the back.”

“Rhodey, Bucky – can you guys bring the rest of it down to the lab?” There’s obvious surprise from everyone – Bucky included – at the permission to enter the inner sanctum of Tony and Visions.

“Yeah, we’ve got it.” Rhodes says as he looks into the trunk and Tony smiles and goes to go inside. He’s blocked by the Avengers and he lets out a sigh.

“Move.”

“What is it?” Steve repeats and Tony shakes his head.

“What part of ‘none of your business’ are you not catching? It’s really a simple concept.”

“If you’re bringing something dangerous into the Compound than we deserve to know about it.”

“Well luckily I’m not. So back off.”

“Just tell us what it is Stark.” Clint intervenes and Tony sighs, before he just pushes past them, walking for the door. He evades Steve’s and Clint’s attempts to stop him and he just walks inside, clearly done talking with them.

“Here.” Rhodes says, pulling out a few bags and Bucky takes them from him. It’s obvious what’s in the box the minute he gets a look at the bags. “Is this everything?” Rhodes asks Happy, surprise in his voice and Happy shakes his head no.

“There’s more coming later. He got some kind of custom made thing coming later.” Happy shrugs. “It wouldn’t fit in the car.” Rhodes nods.

“That sounds about right. Alright, let’s get this downstairs.”

“A kitten?” Natasha asks as she looks at the bags as well and Bucky shrugs.

“Obviously.” He says and Steve sighs with a frustrated air.

“Why didn’t he just say so? Why did he have to be so dramatic about it?”

“Because like he said – it was none of your business punk.” Bucky replies as he goes inside and he’s surprised when the elevator opens to him and Rhodes. The doors close and Bucky realizes that this’ll be the first time he’s ever seen the lab. Steve’s described it before: chaotic, messy, and strange but now Bucky’s actually getting to see it firsthand.

“Don’t wander around without permission and don’t touch anything.” Rhodes warns him and he nods.

“I’m just here to drop this off and head back up.”

“Sounds good.”

The two of them arrive moments later and he hears Tony talking in the distance, but he’s almost blown away by the area itself. It’s like being back in Wakanda, with the technology just covering each and every surface that his eyes can see.

“I was going to have her delivered later – but apparently Happy is allergic and so he wanted the little terror gone as soon as possible.” Tony’s saying in the distance and Bucky follows Rhodes over to the living area that must be the Visions. Vision doesn’t respond to their presence, instead seemingly fascinated with the small multicolored kitten in his hands. It lets out a tiny meow and Bucky watches as the other man _melts_. “Do you have a name in mind? Please, and I am begging you _please_ , don’t name it after one of the ‘Cats’ cats.” Tony continues. “I mean; a line has to be drawn somewhere.”

+++

There’s a kind of disconnect that Steve’s been feeling lately between him and Bucky.

He understands that there are some things that Bucky is working through, but sometimes Steve doesn’t understand why Bucky feels like he can’t just talk to Steve about it. Steve would listen, and he’d help Bucky to the best of his abilities. Bucky has to know that, and yet he still closes off whenever Steve tries to talk about his time as the Winter Soldier.

He’s asked him why, only once, why he doesn’t talk to him about it and Bucky just simply answered: ‘Because we don’t see eye to eye on it’ and that was it. Bucky never broached the subject with him again.

Now though, now there’s something else between them and Steve doesn’t know how to handle it. It’s been subtle, right up until the moment it wasn’t.

It started with Bucky going down into the lab that first time. After the whole kitten thing where Tony’s need to be dramatic and contrary led them all to believe that he’d had some kind of huge catastrophe happen and wouldn’t tell them about it. Then Tony and Vision disappeared behind their walls and Bucky came back up, refusing to discuss anything that he’d seen down there. Steve had tried to push for information, had tried to get Bucky to see reason because truthfully – despite Tony no longer being there for them, they were still there for him and they needed to know if he was getting in over his head.

Bucky had just shaken his head and gone into the training rooms, leaving Steve standing there feeling like he’d done something that had disappointed Bucky in some way.

 _“Cap – you there?”_ Natasha’s voice comes over the communicator and it stirs Steve out of his internal reverie.

“I’m here.” He replies, rushing over to the next Doom Bot and getting back to work.

 _“There has to be a leader.”_ She says over the coms with a grunt of effort.

 _“There’s a signal coming from one of the ones over by you Soldier.”_ Tony’s voice cuts in, and it’s the only time that the communication is open with the billionaire. Naturally it’s open when the time doesn’t really allow for Steve and Tony to sit down and have the conversation that they clearly need to have.

 _“Which one?”_ Bucky asks and his voice is always too calm during missions. Always too mission oriented and detached – always too close to the Winter Soldier.

 _“Give me a sec…one more…three o’clock!”_ Tony says suddenly and with the glee in his voice he always got when he had just unraveled a particularly difficult puzzle. _“Winter – what are you – Don’t Do That!”_ Tony says seconds later and Steve’s attention immediately snaps over to where Bucky is on the field. Bucky has his arm punched through the sternum area of the Doom Bot he’s fighting and the machine is flailing, a few of them hitting Bucky as it dies. _“Everyone get away! It’s going to blow!”_ Tony snaps into the earpiece and Steve feels ice in his veins.

“Bucky!” He says, starting to rush over to where Bucky is stuck with the machine as he sees the Iron Man armor fly in fast, and grab the soldier.

 _“Hang on!”_ Tony yells out as he rips Bucky away from the machine and takes to the air seconds before it explodes. For a moment, Steve isn’t sure that Tony cleared the area with Bucky.

It would be too easy to say that’s how Bucky died. An accident, Tony _tried_ to help him but these things happen. No one would take a closer look, no one would know the truth.

The fear holds onto him until he sees the armor touch down with Bucky nearby. He rushes over as he sees a look of pain on Bucky’s face and Iron Man reaching for him.

“What did you do?” Steve snaps, shoving away the armored hand and Tony just looks at him.

“I didn’t ‘do’ anything. Except you know – save his life.” He snaps at Steve and before Steve can say anything, Bucky intervenes.

“This is on me. I’m the one that got my arm stuck in there.” It’s at those words that Steve glances at the arm that T’Challa gave to him. It’s got a large, jagged rip down it and sparking wires. Steve can’t even imagine what that must feel like, but he can tell it must be beyond painful by the way Bucky’s jaw is clenched and how he’s cradling it to himself.

There’s a movement with the armor as it peels back and Tony steps out. It’s one of the few times Steve’s been this close to him without the armor on in a while.

“Shit. Here, let me take a look.” He says as he comes over and it worries Steve how easily Bucky shifts his shoulder for Tony to look at it. Steve can’t help but watch Tony like a hawk, figuring that while he may not know a thing about technology, he might be able to see if Tony slips something in there or takes something out he shouldn’t. “Well crap.” Tony says, his fingers gently prodding the metal tear.

“Can you fix it?” Bucky asks and Tony shrugs.

“I can fix anything tech related.” He says dismissively, but always with his usual arrogance. “But it’s going to take a while…” He looks at a few more things. “If you want, I can cut off the neuro-circuit relay.”

“What does that mean?” Bucky asks before Steve can and Tony shrugs.

“It basically means that I’m cutting the power. It’ll just be dead weight, but at least you won’t feel it.” He answers and Bucky nods once.

“Please.” He says to the other brunet and Tony nods, carefully sliding his fingers into the hole and messing with some wires.

“It’s going to hurt because I don’t have tools here, I’ll be quick.” He warns and Steve sees Bucky nod with his eyes closed for a few seconds before there’s a strange whirring sound and the whole arm looks like it drops lifelessly against his side. “Better?”

“Much.” Bucky answers him. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. We’ll have to wait till we get back to the lab before I can do anything with it. It’s going to need some new wiring and some new external plating. You’re lucky it didn’t get ripped off.”

“I’ll think twice before I go punching it into a Doom Bot again.” Bucky says with a shrug and Tony shakes his head.

“Yeah, try that next time.” He pokes back before moving back towards the armor. It opens for him again and Steve reaches out and grabs Tony’s upper arm before he can step into it.

“Tony wait.”

“Get your hand off of me right now Rogers.” Tony says, without so much as sparing a glance in Steve’s direction.

“We need to talk.” Steve presses on and he’s a little surprised when Bucky’s hand lays across his wrist and tightens.

“Let go.” He says to Steve and Steve looks at him confused.

“I’m not hurting him.” Steve feels the need to express and he lets go of Tony seconds later when Bucky’s grip tightens. “What the heck Buck?” He snaps as Tony finishes stepping into the armor and Bucky is looking at Steve with that disappointed look again.

“You don’t go around putting your hands on people who tell you no.” Bucky explains and Steve shakes his head.

“I wasn’t hurting him, we just need to talk.”

“Steve, it has nothin to do with that.” Bucky says seconds later as the armor latches closed.

“I’ll see you back at the Compound Barnes.” Tony says before he takes to the air and Steve looks at Bucky.

“That could have been my one chance to talk to him. To get all of this cleared up and behind us.” He tries to explain to him and Bucky sighs and shakes his head.

“If you really think that punk, then I don’t know what else to say to you.” He says as he reaches over and supports the deadweight attached to his shoulder and walks over to the jet.

He doesn’t say anything to Steve for the rest of the ride and Steve doesn’t know what he’s done to upset him. He doesn’t know how to fix whatever it is that’s getting messed up between them.

He follows behind Bucky silently as they land and as he makes his way to the elevators. It’s been a while since they’ve been down in the lab.

 ** _‘Mr. Rogers, please step back’_** FRIDAY says when they reach the doors and Steve frowns.

“Tony told us to swing by the lab afterwards.” He tries to explain to the program. “He’s going to take a look at Bucky’s arm.”

 ** _‘Sgt. Barnes has clearance to go down to the lab. You however do not. I must ask you to step back now.’_** Steve shakes his head with a sigh. Of course Tony’s going to make this complicated.

“Whatever, just…whatever. Come on Buck, we’ll call T’Challa. We should probably be calling him anyways. It’s his tech after all, he probably doesn’t want Tony messing with it, even if Tony _could_ fix it.” Bucky gives him a look.

“I’m going down.” He says.

“You can’t go alone.” Steve replies and Bucky shakes his head.

“Why not?”

“Because.” That clearly doesn’t dissuade Bucky like it should. “Because someone needs to keep an eye on Tony when he’s touching your arm. Who knows what he could do with it.”

“Besides fix it you mean?” Bucky asks and it feels like Bucky’s not actually buying the threat that Steve’s trying to impart on him.

“Yeah Buck. He probably doesn’t even know the first thing about that arm.” There’s an amused look on Bucky’s face for a second, like he knows something that Steve doesn’t. “It’s not safe.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Well I won’t.” Steve replies and he watches the smile drop.

“Steve, I’m not askin for permission. I’m tellin you what I’m gonna do.” There’s a dangerous undertone of ‘fight me on this’ in Bucky’s voice and Steve feels frustration just run through him.

“Darn it Buck, I’m doing this for you! You don’t understand, you don’t know him like I do. I’m trying to protect you.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“You didn’t have to.” Steve snaps. “This is probably what he wants. To drive a wedge between us.”

“Steve…I need you to listen to me.” Bucky turns and puts his good hand in the center of Steve’s chest and firmly pushes him backwards. “Right now, Tony’s not the one drivin the wedge.” With that, the doors open and Bucky steps back into the elevator, disappearing from sight. Leaving Steve standing there all alone.

And that feeling of disconnect returns with a vengeance.

+++

“I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose.” Tony says as he puts down one tool to grab another. “This is the what – fourth time?” He asks, looking at the wiring being displayed by the open panels.

“It gets the job done.” Bucky says with a small shrug and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Even I don’t go through suits this fast. Stop fucking my tech up.” Bucky just lays his head back against the table, not even trying to pretend that he’s remorseful for the latest damage that he’s done to the arm in front of him. It was bad enough a few weeks ago when he punched his way through Victor’s latest annoyance, but since then it’s been nothing but electrical surges, physical damage, overstraining the circuits and wiring and a whole plethora of other issues. “What did you do this time?”

“I challenged Widow.” Bucky answers. “She used a Widow Bite. Those things hurt.”

“They’re meant to. They’re also meant for flesh, not for delicate and beautiful micro wiring workmanship.” Tony pauses at the information he’s just gotten. “Wait, what was she even doing using one of those in a training session?”

“Who said anything about it being a training session?” Bucky replies cockily and Tony snorts, shaking his head and turning his attention to the final checks.

“I’m going to start charging you.” He threatens and Bucky gets a small smile.

“Do you take ‘I owe you’s’?”

“Not really.”

“Damn. Guess I’m going to have to come up with some kind of payment then.”

“How about bringing my tech back in one piece?” Tony quips. “That sounds like an excellent option.” Bucky gets a strange look. “What?” Tony asks, wondering if he’s hurt him somehow.

“Nothin.”

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me. What?”

“Well…I mean, if my arm wasn’t broken then there’s no reason for me to be down here.” He explains. “And…I like it down here. It’s peaceful.” Tony laughs a little at that.

“Peaceful? We need to update your dictionary. I wouldn’t exactly call down here peaceful. It’s noisy, it’s chaotic, and something is almost always getting broken or repaired.”

“…Yeah. You’re right.” Bucky relents and Tony feels like he’s missed something. He works in silence for a few minutes until he’s ready to give the green light to Bucky for his arm.

“Well, try to treat him better this time.” Tony says as he closes up the panels.

“Thanks.” Bucky says as he sits up and grabs his shirt, tugging it on over his head. “Until next time I guess.”

“Until next time,” Tony grabs a rag and starts cleaning his hands. “Or if you need some peace. You’re welcome to come down I guess.” He looks up and sees Bucky staring at him.

“Are you giving me access to the lab?”

“No. I’m saying you can come down and go sit over there.” He points to the couch. “And not touch anything. Who knows, maybe Vision needs a cat-sitter.”

There’s a moment of silence before Bucky gives Tony a smile unlike any smile Tony’s ever seen on the other man’s face. It’s so soft, so pleased and so genuine.

“Thanks.” He says and Tony shrugs it off the best he can.

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Falls over dead* This chapter is long and coming, and thank you all for your patience! Here's the conclusion for you all! I hope you enjoy!

These days, there are just certain things that Steve has come to expect. Things that have just become the new usual since the Avengers return from Wakanda. Things like: he expects FRIDAY to ignore them at every turn except when it’s able to lock them out of a room or two; he expects Spider-Man’s non-subtle digs at Steve’s age and the overall ‘stupidity’ of the Avengers; he expects Rhodes to ignore each and every single suggestion for improvement that Steve gives him; and he’s come to expect that Tony will always be blanketed by some variation of Rhodes, Happy, Pepper or Vision.

Steve’s repeated attempts at closing the fissure in the Avengers has been met with scorn from certain members on the inside and apologetic words from the Accords Council on the outside. It seems like this is a fight that no one wants him to win with how he’s running into walls at every turn. Ross has already informed him that the request has been approved, and that come seven days from now Iron Man and the Vision will be on a team of their own.

_“Just the two of them? Isn’t that just dangerous Councilmember?” Steve asks and Ross shrugs with a little bit of nervous hand wrangling._

_“It won’t just be the two of them. There are a few other members that have asked to be put on the Avengers Delta team alongside Mr. Stark and the Vision.”_

_“Other members? Like whom?”_

_“I can’t discuss that information at this time, but I’m sure that Colonel Rhodes will discuss the new team designations with you all in the next meeting.”_

Steve frowns at the memory. He wishes that there wasn’t all of this secret handshaking happening behind his back. He feels that Ross should just come out and say that Spider-Man has opted to go onto whatever this ‘Avengers Team Delta’ is, and secretly he hopes that he learns that Rhodes has left Steve’s team for it as well. Co-leaders of the Avengers would work a hundred times better than this broken dynamic that they have going on right now.

So it surprises Steve when he sees Tony’s car pull up outside and the brunet gets out sans his ‘bodyguards’. Steve watches Tony through the window as the brunet practically hops out of the car with a kind of pep to his step as he rushes around the vehicle to reach into the passenger side and pull out a large black wrapped present with silver ribbon decorating it. He takes a second, closing the door with his hip as he all but bounds up the stairs to the Compound with the gift.

Steve wonders who it’s for as he steps around to see the brunet arrive at the front door, struggling with it for a second before he manages to get it open and step inside.

“FRI, remind me on the next remodel – electric sliding glass doors.” Tony says to the AI in his ear as he starts forward. It relaxes Steve a little to see the easy and almost excited smile on Tony’s face.

Tony always used to get that way, back when he would shower the Avengers with new gear and upgrades. He always seemed to want to make a production out of it, even when they didn’t really have the time to cater to Tony’s eccentricities.

But the gift and Tony’s demeanor is a good sign. Most of the time lately, since they’ve all returned from Wakanda, Tony’s face has been nothing more than a blank mask for the Avengers and Steve’s hopeful that this is a sign that the tide is finally turning in their favor. That Tony is finally starting to move on and get over this petty behavior that he’s been exhibiting to his family.

Steve takes a moment, before he starts down the stairs to follow in the direction that the brunet just went, eager to catch up with him for the first time since this whole mess began. He sees Tony give a quick glance into the common room, glancing around with a little bounce and it brings a smile to Steve’s face. It’s an action that’s far too youthful and adorable for a man of Tony’s age.

“FRIDAY, where’s Bucky?” Steve hears Tony ask the ever present AI and he must get an answer over his earpiece because he abruptly changes direction without any audible cues from the AI that Steve’s able to hear. Steve jogs a little and quickly catches up with Tony to intercept him for a quick chat and there’s a small amount of irritation at the brunet when he sees how Tony’s face suddenly closes off and the other man’s body language becomes tense the second that Steve catches up.

So apparently Tony’s _not_ over it.

God, this up and down roller coaster with the engineer was getting tiring.

“Can we talk?” Steve asks and he sees how Tony’s grip tightens a little on the box in his hands as he shakes his head.

“Nope. Sorry, I’ve just got a delivery to make and then I’ve got a meeting to get to.”

“It’ll just take a few minutes.”

“Don’t have them.” Tony replies, continuing to walk down the hallways and Steve shifts to move in front of him, forcing Tony to stop least he run into him. “Move Rogers.”

“Come on Tony.” Steve chastises a little bit. “How much longer are you going to play this game?”

“I wasn’t aware that I was playing a ‘game’.” Tony says and his face and voice are quickly falling back into that dreaded neutral area of conversations past.

“I just want to talk.” Steve presses. “I just…I want you to have a chance to understand my side of things, to understand why I did what I had to do.” Steve crosses his arms. “I figure it’s the least that you could do, all things considering.”

There’s a healthy pause.

“…all things considering?” Tony repeats and Steve nods.

“I know that a lot of things were done, and I wish that it had gone down a different way, but how you’ve handled it? It’s not okay.” Steve tells him and Tony gives him a look like he might think that Steve’s insane.

“I’ll admit…I almost want to get on this train just to see where it goes, but then I remember that bullshit like that can only end up in Crazy Town and I’d rather just avoid the trip.” Tony says as he moves to go past him and Steve shifts to block his path.

“I’m not the only one who made mistakes Tony.” Steve tells him as gently as he can. “I’ve always been willing to listen to yours, you could at least offer the same curtesy. And after the Accords, after Germany and I’m not the only one who made a bad choice in Siberia.” Steve reminds him.

“Wow, so somehow in your mind I owe you something or another because I listened to what 117 countries were saying about us, and then I followed the law and refused to join your little ‘protect the wanted fugitive at all costs’ crusade and _somehow_ I owe you because I found out that you’re a lying, hypocritical asshole.” Tony chuckles with a shake of his head after he says it and he just gives Steve a look that Steve can’t read. “God you’re crazy. Like, institutional crazy. I’m actually concerned.” He adjusts his grip on the package. “But I want to be crystal clear. I don’t give a damn about what you think you’re owed.”

“Oh, look who’s out and about.” Clint’s voice joins the conversation. “Decided to grace us with your presence your majesty? Should I get down and kiss your boots?” Tony’s grip on the present tightens a little again as he turns to glance at Clint and Wanda joining them in the hallway.

“FRIDAY, will you please tell Bucky to meet me?” Tony asks the AI and Clint snorts.

“Oh so it’s _Bucky_ now? Like you’re some kind of _friends_ now.” He says with a mocking sneer before he reaches out and taps the package in Tony’s hands and Tony tugs it away. “Is that for him? Pulling out all of your usual bag of tricks? Someone doesn’t like you so you bribe them with gifts? What’s next when it doesn’t work? Gonna get down on your knees for him?”

“Go fuck an arrow Clint.” Tony snaps and Clint moves up into his space, forcing the brunet to take a small step back against the wall.

“I could fuck you up with one.” He growls back and Steve sighs. This isn’t getting them anywhere.

“You will send Vision up to speak with me.” Wanda says, taking a step forward in the silence from Clint’s comeback.

“Yeah, no.” Tony replies. “If Vision wants to come up and speak with any of you, he can. If he doesn’t want to then he doesn’t.”

“Please, like we don’t know that you’re keeping him down there.” She snaps back and Tony rolls his eyes.

“That makes perfect sense, bravo. A man who can literally go through walls is somehow being contained by them. Brilliant deduction there.” Tony replies and Steve steps forward as red starts to flow around Wanda’s body in an obvious threat to the brunet.

“Tony, we just wanted to have a moment to talk.” Steve scolds lightly. “Without all of this-” He makes a motion to Tony hoping that he gets his point across. “-in the way.”

“Without all of me in the way?” Tony asks before he nods. “Cool, absolutely. I’m down with that, consider it done. I’ll just get out of the way and go on with my merry little day.”

“You know what I mean.” Steve reprimands and Tony sighs.

“I really, honestly have no fucking clue what you mean.” He says. “I just want you to get out of my way before this whole thing goes off like a powder keg.”

“Are you threatening us Stark?” Wanda growls and Tony gives her a look, before he looks back at Steve.

“See? Now move.” Tony says before his eyes go over Steve’s shoulder and Steve watches as a smile – a _genuine and relieved_ smile – crosses his face.

“Hey Tony, FRIDAY said you wanted to see me.” Bucky says, reaching out and moving Steve to the side before he just blocks Wanda’s view of the brunet.

“I’ve brought gifts!” Tony says, a bit of that giddiness that Steve saw in him before returning to his voice. “Come on, I’ll let you open it downstairs.”

“Why can’t he just open it here Stark?” Clint asks, reaching out for the package only to stop when Bucky shifts his body weight in an obvious threat to the archer. “What is it, a bomb?”

“Yeah Barton. It’s a bomb, congrats. Now go jump off a cliff.” Tony snaps as he pulls the package out of his reach again before he steps forward and Bucky shifts to allow him to slide past him and Steve. Steve goes to follow and say something but Bucky turns at the last second and gives him a look that could freeze hell as he guides Tony away from them.

It makes Steve come to an immediate stop.

What the heck? Why? Why would Bucky look at him like that?

“Come on, time’s a-wastin. I only have so long.” Tony says as he goes over to the elevator and Steve and the others just stand there as he pushes the button and Bucky stays at his side.

The way that he used to fall in line at Steve’s side.

The way that Tony used to fall in line at Steve’s side too.

“The Nao deal?” Steve can hear Bucky ask and he sees Tony groan with an overdramatic flair and a nod.

“Yeah.” He says as he waits for the doors to open. “Hey – have you ever been to Tokyo?”

“I think so. Once or twice.”

“…okay, let me rephrase that. Have you ever been to Tokyo just for fun?”

“No.”

“Wanna go today?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good answer.” Tony says with a grin as the doors open and the two of them step into the elevator and disappear out of sight, leaving Steve standing there feeling like something major has just happened.

“Ugh. Guess I wasn’t too far off.” Clint mutters disgustedly.

+++

There’s a certain level of victory in Rhodey’s steps as he marches down the hallway towards the Council room. This whole event, this whole ‘make Tony Stark play along’ might have started out in the ex-Avengers favor, but it was quickly going to become their undoing.

If Rogers wanted something out of this, then Rhodey was more than willing to make sure he didn’t get it.

The bonus of also being able to get rid of the washed up archer though? That was just icing on the cake. He was having his cake and eating it too tonight.

“Go right on in Colonel, they’re waiting for you.” The assistant says as he approaches and he inclines his head to them as he enters the room. The crescent shaped table doesn’t have an empty chair at it and Rhodey’s glad. He’d rather not have to deal with a partial room and have to redo his case at a later date.

T’Challa no longer sits at the end, something that was long in coming for the Wakandan royal. The sheer audacity of the man to sit on the council that his own father started while he was privately and personally spitting on it by harboring the fugitive Avengers was something that just could not be overlooked.

“Colonel Rhodes, it is good to see you today.” One of the Council members says and Rhodey gives them a nod in acknowledgement.

“Likewise Councilmember.” Rhodey falls silent as he listens to the new layouts and responses to the individual laws and addendums that have occurred since the last meeting and he only speaks up at the end when everything that’s important has been handled. “There is one final thing to discuss.” Rhodey says, motioning to their screens. “FRIDAY should have sent you a file regarding Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff?” There’s silence as they all click on their screens and look at the information present.

“Miss Romanoff has been arrested?”

“Yes.” Rhodey agrees.

“On what charges?”

“Corporate espionage, breaking and entering, theft of private corporate files and the assault of a night guard at Stark Industries.” Rhodey responds. He gets a few motions to go on and he does. “Miss Romanoff was caught trying to bypass Stark Industries security and trying to acquire classified information from Stark servers. She was caught and arrested, and she is currently awaiting trial for her actions.”

“If this was an attack against a fellow Avenger, why have we not heard about this before now? Why were we not informed?” Someone asks and Rhodey looks in their direction.

“Because attacking Stark Industries doesn’t just attack Tony Stark, it also attacks Stark Industries itself. The current CEO, Pepper Potts, leveled the charges. So this wasn’t _just_ an Avengers issue, it was a public issue as well.” Rhodey lets that sink in. “I am aware that Miss Potts intends to hold a press conference about the break in and condemning Miss Romanoff’s behaviors and actions.”

“That’s a very…grand response.”

“It’s a very ‘grand’ crime.” Rhodey replies. “And as such, I’ve come here to formally remove Miss Romanoff from the Avengers Initiative.” He gives them all looks. “I’m sure that you have no arguments against this decision.” There’s a pause before he gets several ‘no’s’ and shakes of the head. “Good. Then onto the second matter of business. I’d also like to move forward with the expulsion of Clint Barton from the Avengers as well.”

“Was Mr. Barton involved in the theft?”

“Not that we’re aware of.” Rhodey replies. “If you look at the files, Mr. Barton’s increasingly aggressive and erratic behavior has led to some concerns within the team. I have offered forth suggestions to this council and Mr. Barton has opted not to do the required therapist meetings. His behavior and his lack of concern for the new structure of the Avengers Initiative makes him a liability that we can no longer abide on the team.”

“If we were to take off Mr. Barton, then that would leave just Mr. Rogers, Mr. Wilson and Miss Maximoff on the Alpha team.” Someone mentions and Rhodey nods.

“That is correct, however, I believe that Miss Maximoff should be pulled off of active field duty until she can adequately control her powers and her temper, and I recommend both Maximoff and Rogers see psychiatric help.” He sees some mumblings occurring through the area and he inwardly bites back a smile.

There was a reason why James Rhodes was picked to be the liaison for Stark Industries under Obadiah and it wasn’t because he was friends with Tony.

The dominoes were falling now, all Rhodey had to do was give the final push.

And boy was he going to enjoy it.

+++

“Steve! Steve get in here!” Clint yells and there’s a moment before Steve rushes into the room. The television is on up on the wall and it’s clear by the way that Sam, Wanda and Clint are staring at it that whatever Clint’s yelling about has to deal with it.

“What’s going on?” Steve asks as he looks at the screen to see an image of Pepper up at a podium and the words ‘Black Widow Arrested After Attack on Stark Industries’ scrolling across the bottom. “What?”

“Stark got Nat arrested.” Clint snaps and Sam shakes his head.

“What was Natasha even _doing_ at Stark Industries?” He asks, sounding baffled.

“She probably wasn’t there at all, Stark’s probably just setting her up.” Clint responds and there’s the sounds of someone approaching before Rhodes walks into the area with Vision behind him.

“She was caught in the act.” Rhodes says calmly and something about his demeanor puts Steve on edge.

“Are you happy about this?” Steve asks him and Rhodes turns and gives him a look.

“I’m pleased that she was caught before she was able to get whatever she was after and weaken the system to potential outside attacks.” Rhodes responds and Steve knows that the unspoken answer is ‘yes’.

“Nat was just doing her job.” Clint snaps. “And since you’re all hiding Stark behind you while he makes another fucking Ultron she probably thought that she had to go to greater extremes.”

“Well, those ‘greater extremes’ are still against the law. And when you’re caught breaking the law, no matter who you might think you are – you’re arrested.” There it is, the jab at the Civil War.

“If this is Tony trying to-” Steve starts and Rhodes shakes his head.

“Tony had nothing to do with this. Despite what you all seem to be under the delusion of, he does not in fact rule the world.” Rhodes looks at him. “Natasha was caught breaking into Stark Industries and she will be tried for it. Also note, she is no longer on the Avengers roster.”

“You kicked Nat off?” Sam asks surprised and Rhodes nods.

“That kind of behavior is not something that the Avengers stand for or behind.” He says before he pulls out a file. “Although there will be a new member joining us in her stead.”

“I don’t remember adding any new member.” Steve says and Rhodes looks at him.

“Because _you_ didn’t. The Avengers Initiative and the Accords Council did. Besides, it’s not like it’s someone you don’t already know.”

“What?”

“Scott Lang, Ant Man.” Rhodes replies and Steve remembers the engineer who had answered the call to arms. “I figured that you all might be relieved to know that the new member was an old friend of yours.” Rhodes looks back down at the page. “And there’s an extra option on another suit wearer designed by Pym – the Wasp. We’re going through final checks now but you might be seeing her on the field soon as well.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Steve says and Rhodes sighs.

“Because you are not involved in the new recruitment of Avengers Mr. Rogers.” Rhodes says. “It’s a much more complicated system than just saying ‘You’re an Avenger now’.”

“So we don’t get any say in it anymore?” Clint snaps and Rhodes does a kind of tilt to his head.

“If you want to look at it that way, then I would say yes. However I would also say that in a normal business, the managers hire on new staff members and the other staff members don’t get a say in it either.”

“This isn’t a business.”

“And it’s not a little club either.” Rhodes responds easily. “Now, I just wanted to give you all the heads up about the two new members.” He looks at Clint. “Mr. Barton, if we might have a word in my office.”

“Anything you want to say to me you can say here.” Clint snaps and Rhodes sighs.

“This is a private meeting, adjourning to the office would be best.”

“Why, so you can continue to fuck us over behind closed doors?” Clint asks. “If you want to say something to me, you can say it with witnesses.” He smirks at Rhodes. “Two can play that game.”

“…very well.” Rhodes says after a moment before he pulls out a piece of paper from his file and hands it to Clint. Clint takes a moment before he looks at it and then he glances up at Rhodes with a newfound fury in his eyes.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Your termination from the Avengers Initiative.” Rhodes replies and Steve feels like the ground has been pulled out from under him. “Since the restructuring of the Avengers you have been defiant and unwilling to do what has been required of you. You were warned, and now you’ve been released.”

“You can’t just fire me from the Avengers.” Clint snaps as he crumples the paper and throws it at Rhodes. “Go fuck yourself.”

Rhodes turns and looks at Vision, who nods and they both turn back to Clint.

“You have ten minutes to remove yourself from the premises without causing any damage to the structure or items inside the Compound before we will escalate this and have the cops arrive to pull you out.” Rhodes replies.

“I’m sure you’d love that.”

“The only thing that I’m sure of is that if we have to go that way, that the police will not be the only ones out on the lawn. I will personally send a text to Christine Everhart to make sure that everyone sees it.”

“Rhodes this is taking things too far.” Steve snaps and Rhodes looks at him.

“Mr. Rogers, please refrain from getting involved in things that do not concern you.” Rhodes says before he hands him a page from his file, before holding out a second one to Wanda. “Those are the minutes from our last Council meeting, in case you were curious.” Steve glances down and sees the part where it says ‘Clint Barton Dismissal’ but it’s the words after that which make him freeze up.

Avengers Team Alpha: Colonel James Rhodes, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff (temporary inactive status), Samuel Wilson, Scott Lang.

Avengers Team Delta: Doctor Anthony Stark, the Vision, Sergeant James Barnes, Spider-Man, Hope Van Dyne (approval pending).

“What is this?” Steve asks, his voice tight. “Bucky’s on my team.”

“Mr. Barnes requested to be moved to Team Delta.” Rhodes says and his words pull the rug out from under Steve. “It was approved.”

+++

“Do you think we should have been there?” Tony asks as he sips his drink and Bucky leans against the balcony of the hotel room as he looks at him.

“I think Rhodes was right that you should be out of town while all that went down.” Bucky says and Tony sighs.

“I know, it just feels like I’m running more these days than I am standing my ground.” Tony says and Bucky shakes his head.

“Not at all. This, this is a different situation.” Bucky replies. “I mean, you thought these people were your family, it makes sense that having to fight them is…difficult.”

“Difficult? That was kind.” Tony says with a small chuckle. “Are you sure about this?” He asks and Bucky knows what he’s talking about and he looks down at his new arm that Tony’s just recently gifted him with like it was Christmas. The vibranium from Steve’s old shield is unrecognizable.

“I need space…from Steve.” Bucky says eventually. “I need…I need to figure out who I am without someone constantly censoring me.”

“You know that he’s going to say that I corrupted you somehow.” Tony says and Bucky gives him a look. “Apart from that.” Tony replies with a small smirk that falls away just as quickly as it came. “Somehow I’m always at fault for everything that goes wrong in Rogers’ life.”

“This was my choice. My decision.” Bucky says firmly. “I want to be here.” Tony looks away for a moment and Bucky takes a small step forward. “…I want to be here.” He repeats and Tony turns to look at him.

It’s clear that they both know what Bucky’s hedging at. This thing that they’ve been slightly ignoring that’s growing between them. This thing that the trip has only sent into overdrive as far as Bucky’s concerned. This thing that their actions earlier has now made impossible to ignore.

“I’m not a good decision.” Tony says carefully. “Seriously. Leaving out _all_ of the complications of our past with each other, if any of that ever got out – I’m not the best when it comes to…people.”

“I think you’re pretty swell at it.” Bucky replies and Tony takes a second before he snorts into his drink.

“Pretty swell? Oh my god, please don’t say shit like that grandpa.” Tony laughs softly. “But…seriously. This, whatever this is, it shouldn’t happen again.”

“’Shouldn’t’ isn’t can’t.” Bucky points out and Tony gives him a look.

“Why would you even want to continue this? You’re healed, you can have anyone. You’ve got your whole life…it can be whatever you want.” Tony motions to himself. “This? This is all I’ve got. I can’t be anyone else. I can’t just run away, I can’t be private or have anything that’s just mine.” Tony looks at him. “Everyone thinks that they’re ready to handle that, but even Pepper couldn’t and she basically lives the same life I do.” Bucky lets the words rest between them for a moment.

“Sayin that I can be anyone means that I can be anyone.” Bucky says. “And what if the person I want to be is the person who gets to rest on your couch, fighting off your bots and arm wrestling with DUM-E? What if I want to be the person who gets to see you first thing in the morning and who gets to have you as their last image of the day?”

“…that was way too poetic to not have been stolen from a Hallmark card.” Tony says tightly and Bucky knows he’s deflecting. “And if it wasn’t, you’ve missed a calling.”

“You were the only one who saw me. Who really saw the worst of me.” Bucky admits after a moment. “And you still gave me a second chance…I don’t think that this is going to be easy. You’re you and I’m me…but I think we could be good…together.” There’s a look, a phantom look of pain on Tony’s face when Bucky says the word ‘together’ and Bucky can only guess where it stems from. “I want to at least say that we tried.”

“And when it fails?” Tony asks and Bucky gives him a look.

“What if it doesn’t?” He asks back and Tony chuckles with a shake of his head.

“You’re going to regret this Barnes.” He warns him and Bucky leans forward, reaching out and taking Tony’s hand.

“I’ve come to regret a lot of things in my life…I doubt this will be one of them.” Bucky sees the small smile fighting to come out on Tony’s face and he squeezes his hand gently. “It’s a new start. Guys like us, we don’t get ‘fresh’ starts, not like others get – but I think this is as close as we’ll ever get.” Tony looks at him, before he raises his glass in a toast.

“To a new start.” He says and Bucky smiles.

“To a new start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tony, Bucky and Vision moved into the Manor and lived happily ever after - far away from Team Crap. Never to see them again.   
> Yay!


End file.
